Vulture (Brooklyn Nine-Nine)
Keith Pembroke, more commonly known as the "Vulture", is a major antagonist in the comedy series Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He is the most recurring antagonist in the series. He is a detective for the NYPD. He gets the name "Vulture" because he waits for detectives to mostly solve cases, and then steals it from them at the last second to claim credit. He is portrayed by Dean Winters, who also playes Andrew in Tangled: The Series, Ryan O'Reily in Oz, Avi in John Wick, Trevor Gooden in Hellraiser: Hellseeker, Frazier in Rought Night, and Mayhem in the Allstate commercials. Personality The vulture is very arrogant and narcissistic. He thinks all women are attracted to him, even though they usually despise him. He is also very misogynistic, and think women are less intelligent. He enjoys tormenting other police officers and stealing their cases, even if it gets in the way of solving crimes, which he seems to care very little about. History Season 1 The Vulture first appears in season 1 as a detective for Major Crimes, where he stole a case Jake's case. Jake tried to solve the case and got in trouble. Jake then managed to solve the case, but he decided to let The Vulture take credit. In another episode, the detectives had to race to get a confession before The Vulture can steal it. Season 3 The Vulture became the Captain of the 99th precinct. He treated all of detectives badly, and gave all of their felonies to Major Crimes, while only letting them work on misdemeanors. He forbade Jake and Amy from seeing each other, even though this violated the rules of the NYPD. When Jake tried to reveal that The Vulture was violating the rules, The Vulture demoted Jake to a beat cop. However, The Vulture reversed Jake's demotion and let Jake and Amy see each other after Captain Holt allowed him to appear in a PR campain. The Vulture made Amy and Rosa plan his birthday party, because he thought all women enjoy planning parties. They decided to have him play music at his own party as a prank on himself. He also forbade Jake from pursuing the Oolong Slayer. However, Jake managed to solve the case and used this to get The Vulture removed as captain. Later, The Vulture was put in charge of a hostage situation. He wanted to storm the building, even though it would get many people, including Jake, Charles, and Gina, killed. When Terry stopped him, he tried to get snipers to shoot Terry. Season 5 The Vulture stole the wedding venue from Jake and Amy, in order to marry a girl named Jean Munrhoe. However, Jake and Amy found out he was cheating on his fiance and told her. In retaliation, he kept the wedding venue to throw a party. Season 6 Jake recruited him as part of a "Suicide Squad" to take down Commissioner Kelly. He was incompetent, because when he was supposed to use his worst detectives to solve a fake kidnapping, he got his best detectives. He thought they were bad, since they were "nerds" and one of them was a woman. He later betrayed Jake and Holt for the chance to be Captain of the 69th precinct. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Adulterers Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Egotist